


Geri's got a big dick

by AndalusianSunshine



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Casual Sex, Dressing Room Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Shower Sex, Size Kink, Spanish National Team, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-06-27 17:13:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19795345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndalusianSunshine/pseuds/AndalusianSunshine
Summary: It's Gerard's first call up to the national team and Sergio tries to confirm some very intriguing rumors about his new teammate - or the one where Sergio is obsessed with the size of Gerard's dick





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Set in February 2009

Sergio plops down in front of his locker, toeing off his shoes and rolling down his socks. He turns towards Jesús while he puts his hair into a messy ponytail. "Have you heard about the new guy?"

Jesús doesn’t look up from untying his shoes. "What about him?"

"Supposedly he's big all over," Sergio smirks lewdly.

"What the hell are you talking about?" 

“You know,” Sergio makes a suggestive gesture with his hand, a pleased grin on his face.

"You're terrible," Jesús shakes his head, but he can’t suppress a grin. After years of knowing Sergio there really isn't much that unsettles him anymore. "And how would you even know that?"

Sergio shrugs. “i read it in one of my sister’s gossip rags.”

“Sure. You’re sister’s,” Jesús rolls his eyes. “It might not have been the one you religiously buy every week,” he teases.

Sergio smirks, not a hint of embarrassment in his expression. “Gotta stay informed.” 

Just then Gerard walks into the dressing room and Sergio follows him with his gaze, not really bothering to conceal the hunger in his eyes as he watches him undress.

“Careful,” Jesús taunts from beside him, poking him in the side with his annoyingly pointy elbow. “Or you’re gonna start drooling.”

“Shut up,” Sergio laughs. “I’m just appreciating the view,” but his smile soon turns into a frown when Gerard faces away from the room before pulling down his pants, instantly wrapping a towel around his naked waist and it’s not like he doesn’t appreciate the sight of Gerard’s perfectly shaped ass, but he’d much rather get a good look at something else.

He hurries to pull off the rest of his kit, rushing after Gerard towards the showers.

When he comes back, Jesús is still sitting in the same spot as before, an amused smirk on his face. “I’ve never seen you get into the shower this fast,” he grins, ducking away when Sergio swats at him with a towel. “So, how’d your research go?” 

"Don't even get me started," Sergio grumbles. “He didn’t fucking turn around once,” he rubs the towel over his hair, water droplets splashing everywhere. “But he does have a very nice ass.”

Jesús chuckles. "You’ve barely even talked to him yet.”

“So?” Sergio shrugs, a filthy smirk curling the corners of his mouth. "For what i want to do with him talking really isn’t all that necessary.” 

Jesús groans. “Can you not think about sex for five minutes?” 

“Why?” Sergio asks innocently.

“You’re too horny for your own good.”

“I’m only young once,” Sergio laughs, pulls on his underwear and sprawls out on the bench, glancing over to where Gerard is fixing his hair. “Gotta make the most of it.”

“You’re aware he plays for your rivals, right?” 

“So?” Sergio tucks his hair behind his ear. “Just because his team sucks, doesn’t mean i can’t appreciate good dick.”

*

Sergio finally gets his first glimpse in the showers the next day after training. He's in the middle of rinsing out his hair when Gerard suddenly turns around and Sergio's mouth waters at the tantalizing sight, arousal pooling hotly in his belly, because the gossip rags really weren't lying and he goes a little weak in the knees just imagining how big he must be fully hard.

"You wanna touch it?" Gerard's words abruptly pull Sergio out of his daze and his eyes snap up in surprise, taking in the knowing smirk on Gerard’s face.

"Huh?" 

"You've been staring at my dick for the last 5 minutes," Gerard's smirk grows dirty and Sergio feels himself shudder, feels his own dick twitch with interest. "So, do you wanna touch it?"

Sergio gnaws on his bottom lip, eyes as innocent as he can get them. "Yeah," he nods.

"Get over here then,” there’s a clear invitation in Gerard’s voice and Sergio is suddenly very glad that there’s no one else in the showers. He’s half hard already as he crosses the short distance between them and he knows Gerard has noticed too because his eyes keep drifting down to his swelling length. He’s barely in reach when a large hand lands on his hip, the touch burning on his wet skin.

"Do you make it a habit of checking out your teammate's cocks?" Gerard whispers roughly, dragging him closer, just enough so they’re sharing the same shower, hot water rushing down their bodies as Sergio feels his dick harden completely between his legs.

"No," there isn’t the slightest hint of shyness in Sergio’s gaze as their eyes meet. "Only yours."

“You wanna compare sizes then?” Gerard challenges, his eyes sparkling with something that can only be desire and Sergio desperately tries to resist the urge to grind himself against Gerard’s thigh. 

"Don’t think that’s necessary," Sergio grins. He's never had any hang ups about his dick. It’s just the right size, the perfect shape for his body and he's never gotten any complaints before, but Gerard's dick is enormous, exactly the kind he'd very much like to experience repeatedly, in his ass or mouth or just anywhere on his body really. 

He grazes his fingers along the underside of Gerard’s length, the touch nothing but featherlight and teasing, toying with him until Gerard starts squirming against his hand.

“You ever gonna touch me properly?” Gerard breathes hotly against his ear and Sergio obeys immediately, palm closing around Gerard’s dick and stroking him until he’s hard and throbbing in his fist. He looks down, almost salivating at how small his hand looks wrapped around Gerard’s massive length, his tongue running over his bottom lip over and over again and he’s suddenly dying to taste him.

“Can I suck you?” he asks, already sinking to his knees, looking up at Gerard with wide pleading eyes.

“God yes,” Gerard growls, fingers tangling in Sergio’s wet hair.

There’s water dripping into his eyes and the hard tiles aren’t the most comfortable to kneel on, but Sergio couldn’t care less with Gerard’s dick so close to his face that he only has to stick his tongue out to lick at him. He wraps a hand around his base to steady him, mouthing at the swollen head, smearing pre-cum all over his lips.

“Come on,” Gerard moans, but Sergio ignores the pleading tone to his voice, the impatient push of his hips, only slowly letting his dick slide between his plush lips, suckling on the thick head until Gerard’s labored breathing turns into soft little whimpers. He lets him slide deeper then, sinking down as torturously slowly as he can manage, soaking up the noises spilling from Gerard’s lips, rough grunts and pained moans, desperate pleas to take him deeper and he doesn’t stop until he feels Gerard hit the back of his throat, his own dick leaking against his leg when he realizes he’s barely managed to swallow down half of him.

He picks up the slack with his hand and God he loves how thick and heavy Gerard feels on his tongue, how every little pull of Gerard’s fingers in his hair sends jolts of electricity down his spine and into his already aching dick. He reaches down with his free hand, wrapping it around his own dick and stroking himself loosely as he begins to bob his head. 

“Fuck,” Gerard’s hold in Sergio’s hair tightens. “Take me deeper,” he groans and Sergio feels his dick nudge against the back of his throat, feels the faint pressure of Gerard’s hand at the back of his head as he tries to push him down on his thick shaft.

He looks up, almost getting lost in the blue of Gerard’s eyes, in the impossibly wide stretch of his lips around Gerard’s length and he’s never been happier to hand over control, to let Gerard fuck into his mouth as deep as he could possibly go. 

His eyes water as he fights against his gag reflex, his hand around his dick faltering and his vision almost goes white when his throat finally gives, allowing Gerard to slide even further.

“Oh God,” Gerard’s fingers are completely tangled in Sergio’s long strands now and his voice is wrecked, broken around the edges and laced with so much lust, Sergio can barely take it. He’s holding himself in a tight fist now, desperate to stave off his orgasm as Gerard thrusts into his mouth relentlessly, bringing him to the edge of gagging with every push of his hips and he feels so turned on, so overstimulated that he can barely hold on.

His knees hurt, the hard tiles of the floor are cold against his skin and his jaw aches from being stretched for so long, but when Gerard’s rhythm begins to falter, it still feels too soon, it’s still not nearly enough.

“Sergio, I’m gonna…,” Gerard warns frantically, but Sergio doesn’t even consider pulling off, only closes his lips around him more tightly, holding him firmly in place as his hips come to a stuttering halt, a shudder going through his body as he feels the first drops of Gerard’s hot cum spill onto his tongue and he’s too focussed on the feel of Gerard pulsing on his tongue, on how fucking good his cum tastes to hear the sound of faint footsteps approaching.

"Hey Geri," they both freeze when Andrés suddenly appears in the entrance to the showers, but it only lasts a split second before Gerard recovers, janking at Sergio's hair, pulling him to his feet and twisting him around so he's at least partly hidden behind his body.

"Don't swallow," he hisses into his ear and the commanding tone to his voice makes Sergio's knees buckle.

"What the hell are you two doing under the same shower?" Andrés asks, eyeing them critically.

"Sergio got something stuck in his hair," Gerard explains casually, like one of his hands isn't currently running down Sergio's back to grope his ass, his palm spread out across his cheek as he squeezes him roughly. "I was just helping him out."

"Ok then," Andrés doesn't look entirely convinced but much to Sergio's relief, he's moving to a shower at the other side of the room, facing away from them as he reaches for the soap. 

And Sergio just stands there, badly hidden behind the bulk of Gerard’s body, hand around his dick and Gerard’s cum still in his mouth and he’s never been more turned on in his life as he listens to Gerard and Andrés make small talk about the weather and training and God knows what else, losing track of the conversation the second Gerard's finger starts circling his opening. He barely manages to swallow a moan, a helpless gasp escaping him anyway, cum trickling down the side of his mouth as Gerard keeps rubbing at his puckered entrance, up and down, over and over again, soft little touches that do nothing but drive him wild, never once pushing in, never giving him any kind of relief.

When Andrés finally leaves, Sergio’s knees almost give in from relief. He looks up at Gerard pleadingly and he’s beyond caring about how wanton he looks, with his ass stuck out and chasing Gerard’s finger, with cum running down his chin, practically begging to be fucked.

"Fuck, you're good," Gerard wipes a drop of cum out of the corner of his mouth, leans in close enough that Sergio feels his breath hot against his ear. “Get yourself off,” he whispers. “I wanna watch you come.”

Sergio whimpers, choked noises escaping his closed lips as he starts stroking himself. Somewhere in the distance their teammates are talking and laughing, footsteps echoing precariously close to them, but he couldn’t care less about someone walking in on them with how his dick is throbbing in his hand and Gerard’s index is still rubbing his entrance. 

He makes a muffled sound in the back of his throat, desperate to make a sound, desperate to beg for Gerard’s hands all over his body.

Gerard smirks dirtyly. “You can swallow now,” he says and Sergio almost comes at the hungry look in Gerard’s eyes.

His throat bobs visibly as he swallows the salty liquid, a shudder running through him when the pad of Gerard’s finger catches on his rim. "God, just stick the damn finger in," he moans.

But Gerard withdraws his hand instead, slapping him lightly. “Not yet.” 

Sergio lets out an embarrassingly needy whimper at the sudden loss of contact, his hand involuntarily tightening around his length. He lets his head sag against Gerard’s chest, giving himself over to the perfectly painful grip of his fist.

“Who are you rooming with?”

“Huh?” Sergio blinks up at Gerard dazedly.

“Your roomate?” Gerard repeats, his hand sliding up to Sergio’s waist, gripping him tight. “Who is it?”

“Jesús,” Sergio groans and he’s already tethering on the edge, every muscle in his body tensing as he feels the first tingles of his orgasm approaching.

“Get rid of him tonight,” Gerard mumbles and leans forward, sucking lightly at the crook of his neck and Sergio’s instantly addicted to the feel of Gerard’s soft lips on his skin.

“Why?” he asks, his heart pounding and his dick throbbing and he can barely think with how close he already is, but he needs to know, has to know if Gerard means what he’s been thinking, craving since the first moment he laid eyes on Gerard’s dick.

“Because i wanna fuck you,” Gerard growls into his ear. “Because i need a proper bed for all the things i want to do to you.”

“Please,” Sergio moans and he can’t stop thinking about how Gerard is going to feel inside him, so thick and heavy, filling him up and stretching him to the point of pain, ramming into him so hard he'll feel it for days. He twists to face Gerard, hand speeding up around his aching length and it takes only a few rough strokes until he finally comes with a grunt, cum splattering all over Gerard's front as he rides out his orgasm, wringing every last drop out of himself while Gerard holds him upright.

For a while they just stand under the water together, silent holding on to each other and unwilling to move, Sergio’s mind blissfully blank. It’s only something crashing to the floor in the dressing room that pulls them back to reality.

Gerard tilts his head up and presses a lingering kiss to his lips. “I’ll see you tonight,” he whispers, his blue eyes filled with nothing but dirty promises and he’s gone before Sergio’s brain even has a chance to come up with a coherent reply.

“Fuck,” he groans, dipping his head under the hot spray, letting the water run over his back and down his face, desperately trying to catch his breath, the ghost of Gerard’s touch still lingering on his skin, the anticipation for tonight burning hotly in his gut.

When he finally makes it back to the dressing room, his legs are still a little wobbly, his skin still flushed from his orgasm and he can’t keep the satisfied grin off his face.

Jesús looks up when Sergio approaches. “I take it your research went better this time?” he asks with a knowing smirk.

“God yes,” Sergio smirks as he rummages through his bag in search of his comb. “Let’s just say it was a very thorough examination.”

“I figured with how long you were gone,” Jesús shakes his head, laughing. “You’re lucky you didn’t get caught.”

“Isn’t that half the fun of it?” Sergio licks his lips, thinking back to how good Gerard’s dick had felt in his mouth. “And it was totally worth it.”

“Only for you,” Jesús chuckles.

Sergio grins and starts working the tangles out of his hair. “Hey, do you mind sleeping somewhere else tonight? I kinda need the room to myself.”

“Sure,” Jesús nods. “Do i want to know why?”

Sergio laughs. “Probably not.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sergio and Gerard spend the night together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the lovely feedback on the first chapter and by popular demand, here's what happens later that day ;)

Sergio fingers himself open in the bathroom just before dinner. It's not particularly sexy. He's barely half hard as he balances on the edge of the bathtub, two fingers stuck inside himself and listening to Jesús sing along to the radio on the other side of the door, but with the size of Gerard’s dick he’d rather not take any chances, especially when all he really wants is to be taken as roughly as possible.

And the thought of how enormous Gerard is going to feel inside of him at least makes his dick twitch a little in interest and he pushes another lube-slicked finger into his opening, scissoring them until his thighs ache from the awkward position, his muscles trembling from the effort of keeping himself upright and he finally deems himself opened up enough.

He pulls his fingers out with a soft groan and wipes the excess lube off his ass before he pulls his sweatpants on, foregoing his underwear because it's not like Gerard won't be taking it off again soon anyway.

He takes a few moments to admire the curve of his ass in the mirror, how the tight fabric hugs him just right when he bends over a little and he barely resists the urge to wink at himself as he washes his hands and he can’t wait for all the dirty things Gerard promised to do to him.

"Took you long enough," Jesús switches the TV off the moment Sergio emerges from the bathroom, impatiently tapping his foot on the worn out carpet. "Ready for dinner?"

"Yeah," Sergio nods and fixes his hair one last time, smoothing down the silky strands, tucking them behind his ears and snapping a hair tie around his wrist. His eyes flicker towards his bed, to the slight bump under his pillow where he's shoved the box of condoms earlier and he suddenly feels antsy, anxious to get dinner over with and Gerard up to his room.

"You good to sleep at Iker's tonight?" he asks for the uptenth time that day, earning himself a slightly annoyed eye roll from Jesús.

“If you ask one more time, i might actually change my mind,” he taunts.

“Very funny,” Sergio’s smile softens as he turns to his friend. “I just don’t want you to feel like i’m throwing you out of our room,” he shrugs.

“It’s fine,” Jesús lips curl into a teasing grin. “I wouldn’t wanna stand in the way of your date with Gerard anyway.”

“It’s not a date,” Sergio laughs off the ridiculous insinuation, but he feels his cheeks warm up anyway. “We’re just having fun,” he says and smoothes down his shirt one last time.

“Sure,” Jesús chuckles. “And that’s why you’ve been fussing with your hair for the last hour.”

“Nothing wrong with wanting to look good,” Sergio grins and slips into his shoes. 

Jesús chuckles. “Whatever. Let’s just go get some food.”

Sergio’s at the buffet, piling pasta onto his plate when someone flicks his hair lightly, a large frame squeezing in next to him, pressing up against his side.

“Hi,” a familiar voice whispers into his ear, the seductive edge to it sending pleasant warmth across his skin.

“Hi,” he returns and arches his back as he reaches for the vegetables, pushing his hips out just enough for the tight fabric of his pants to stretch tantalizingly across the curve of his ass, a pleased smile spreading across his face when he hears Gerard’s breath hitch behind him.

“Tease,” Gerard chuckles quietly, his palm brushing along his lower back as he walks past him and the fleeting touch could almost be mistaken as accidental if it wasn't for the promise of what's to come later.

"Come on," Gerard nods towards a group of free seats in the corner of the room and Sergio can do nothing but follow obediently, anticipation already coursing hotly through his veins.

He's barely sat down, barely gotten the first bite into his mouth, when Gerard’s hand lands high on his thigh, his thumb rubbing lazily along the crease of his leg as he starts making inane small talk with their teammates and Sergio only just manages to hold onto his fork as most of his blood rushes south.

He spreads his legs and scoots a little lower in his chair, anything to relief the ache between his legs, but all it does is make Gerard’s hand slide further up, dragging a lustful gasp out of both of them when Gerard’s fingers brush against Sergio’s balls.

"Pass the salt," Sergio says, mostly to get back some semblance of control, to keep from getting an erection at a table full of their teammates but it's nothing but a losing battle when Gerard is looking at him like he wants to devour him whole.

“Thanks,” he croaks and he can’t quite keep his hand from trembling as he reaches out, as he grasps the salt shaker from Gerard’s long fingers, can’t stop remembering how those same fingers had felt teasing him earlier. He stares at them hungrily, Gerard throwing him a knowing smirk as he catches the direction of his gaze.

“Tell me where you want them,” Gerard hisses, his hand wandering from the inside of his thigh to his hip, fingers dragging over his hipbone, dipping under the waistband of his sweats.

Sergio’s eyes dart across the table, searching, hoping, a relieved sigh escaping him when he finds their teammates wholly occupied, focussed on nothing but each other and their meals.

“I want them inside me,” he whispers wantonly, turning his head just enough that his lips brush along the shell of Gerard’s ear. “As deep as you can get them.” But he doesn’t expect him to do it right now, right here at a table full of their teammates, doesn’t expect his hand to slide into his pants and wander down to his ass and he can tell the exact same moment Gerard realizes he won't encounter any more barriers, nothing keeping his hand from going wherever it pleases.

“Should have told me you’re not wearing any underwear,” Gerard groans, his eyes growing impossibly dark and Sergio can’t stop staring at the obscene bulge in Gerard’s pants, his fingers absolutely itching to touch.

"And then what?" he chuckles.

"We wouldn't be having dinner right now,” Gerard smirks. “You’d be bend over somewhere with your pants around your ankles instead.”

Sergio throws Gerard his most innocent smile. “Much more fun like this,” he grins and gives Gerard’s crotch a pointed look, drags his tongue over his bottom lip teasingly, leaving it shiny with spit.

Gerard chuckles darkly. “I should make you pay for this,” and then his finger drags down Sergio’s crack, catching on his rim and his dick aches with need.

“Please,” he pleads weakly and he’s never been more glad to sit in the corner of the room, back to the wall, as Gerard starts teasing his opening. His left leg jerks and bangs against the table when Gerard suddenly pushes his middle finger into him, his well-lubed entrance offering no resistance and making the digit slide in to the hilt in one smooth motion.

"Fuck," Gerard hisses, leaning over him to reach for a slice of bread, mostly as a pretense to get closer, his breath tickling along the shell of Sergio’s ear. "How are you this loose already?"

"Fingered myself open earlier.”

Gerard groans low in his throat. "God, you really want it bad."

Sergio throws him a playful smile, loves the arousal flickering in Gerard's eyes. He shoves a forkful of pasta into his mouth and tries not to squirm on Gerard's finger, tries to bury the moan that's threatening to tear out of him and Gerard is doing nothing but tease him, barely moving his finger, just wriggling it around inside him, tapping it maddeningly against his sweet spot until there are sparks racing up his spine and he feels something akin to a scream building deep inside him.

He reaches for his glass and takes a large gulp of water, almost spits it across the table when Gerard chooses that exact moment to push a second finger into him. 

He coughs frantically.

“You ok?” Andres is looking at him with concern in his eyes and Sergio hurriedly nods, not trusting himself to speak with how Gerard is scissoring him open now, fingers buried so deep, he’s basically sitting on Gerard’s palm.

“You’re evil,” he glares at Gerard as soon as Andres attention is diverted again.

“As if you’re not loving every second of it,” Gerard chuckles. “I bet i could make you come like this.”

“Don’t flatter yourself,” Sergio smirks and nonchalantly reaches for his fork, casually scoping more pasta onto it, but it takes all of his self control not to rut on Gerard’s fingers, his dick desperately leaking precum. He presses himself back against Gerard’s palm instead, pushing Gerard’s fingers deeper into him and it’s almost enough, the way Gerard is stretching him open, pressing against his prostate and he doesn’t even care that he’s about to come in his pants surrounded by their teammates. He needs release too badly.

He almost whines when Gerard abruptly withdraws his fingers, leaving him gaping open and clenching on air. “What are you doing?” he whispers hoarsely.

“Please tell me you’re done eating,” Gerard groans and Sergio doesn’t miss the impatient edge to his voice. “I need you naked and underneath me right now.”

“Let’s go then,” Sergio says eagerly and he’s already putting down his fork and pushing back his chair and he’s almost on his feet already when he notices how obscenely his dick is tenting his pants, the fabric completely soaked through with precum. “Fuck,” he groans and sinks back into the chair.

"Here take this," Gerard shoves his training jacket at him and Sergio takes it with a grateful smile, holds it awkwardly in front of his crotch as they hurry towards the elevators. 

*

Barely inside his room, Sergio toes off his shoes and socks before he drops down on his bed and shoves a hand down the front of his pants, too on edge to resist touching himself. “Strip,” he commands, gaze dragging down Gerard’s body and it feels amazing to finally get some friction on his throbbing length.

He hungrily licks his lips when Gerard slowly pulls off his shirt, just standing there for a few short moments and letting Sergio enjoy the view, his broad chest and firm stomach, his muscles pulled taut from arousal, before he shimmies out of his shorts and underwear, finally standing in front of Sergio completely naked, dick jutting out proudly and mouthwateringly hard.

Sergio feels a shudder run up his spine, his hand speeding up on his dick. “Are you ever gonna come closer,” he pleads weakly, desperate to get his mouth on Gerard’s length, to lick away every single drop of precum glistening at the tip.

“Like this?” Gerard asks and steps closer, brings his dick level with Sergio’s face. He pushes his hips forward so his dick bumps against Sergio’s lips, smearing precum all over his mouth. 

“Yes,” Sergio groans, tongue darting out to lap at him, but Gerard already pulls back again, leaving just enough space between them that Sergio can’t reach without falling off the bed. He pouts helplessly.

‘You got a condom?” Gerard asks and Sergio can tell from the sound of his voice that he’s just as turned on as he is.

“Yeah,” he nods and reluctantly withdraws his hand from inside his pants, reaches under his pillow for the box of condoms. He shakes his head when Gerard holds out his hand, making quick work of the wrapper instead, carefully settling it on the crown of Gerard’s dick. “Come here,” he purrs and then he’s leaning forward and wrapping his lips around Gerard, ignoring how his dick hardens even more just from the sounds Gerard is making as he uses his lips to slowly roll the condom down his shaft. 

“Jesus, Sergio,” Gerard groans, fingers tangling in Sergio’s hair, trying to steady himself as his legs become wobbly.

Sergio gives a pleased hum and grins proudly around the dick stretching his mouth, dragging his tongue along the pulsing vein before he takes him deeper, just about managing to swallow half of him before he hits the back of his throat. 

“Come on,” Gerard’s fingers grab at Sergio’s hair, pulling him off abruptly. “I need you naked,” he commands and Sergio scrambles not to fall over, desperately holding onto Gerard’s thigh as he rolls the condom down the rest of the way, messily slicking him up with lube and giving him one last tug before he sheds his clothes and crawls into bed on his hands and knees.

“You want it like this?” Gerard’s voice is hoarse and gravelly, his palm hot on Sergio’s ass and Sergio wishes he would just pull back and spank him, bring his hand down so hard that he’d feel the sting for hours, but Gerard keeps the touch maddeningly soft, only gently running his hand along this flesh.

“Yes,” he begs, arching his back and shoving his ass out even more towards Gerard and suddenly he’s desperate to have Gerard inside him, to be filled completely. “Please.”

“God, you’re gonna be the death of me,” Gerard chuckles roughly and he doesn’t waste any more time as he lines himself up against Sergio’s entrance and pushes into him, forcing a ragged groan from deep inside his throat.

“Geri,” Sergio moans and the sound is so broken, so desperate that he barely recognizes his own voice and Gerard feels so big inside of him, like he’s being split in two in the best possible way and Gerard is only rocking into him, barely moving as he tries to catch his breath, buried impossibly deep and the sweet pressure on his prostate almost too much. “Please move,” he begs, wriggling his hips eagerly, but Gerard’s grip on his hips becomes even more bruising at that, not giving him any more room to move. 

“Hold on,” Gerard forces out through clenched teeth, his hips stuttering to a sudden halt.

“I swear if you come already…”

“Just give me a minute,” Gerard pants and his voice sounds so deliciously wrecked, so completely out of breath that it sends a violent shudder through Sergio, makes his dick leak all over the sheets. 

“God, you’re so fucking tight.”

“It’s been a while,” Sergio shifts his weight and reaches underneath himself, grasping his dick and giving his neglected length some much needed attention, but of course Gerard chooses that exact moment to finally start moving, almost causing him to loose his balance. 

He barely manages to let go of his dick and steady himself before he topples over. “Idiot,” he laughs, but the insult fades into a chocked back scream when Gerard rams into him and hits his sweet spot full on, sparks of electricity dancing through his body. 

“Next time you should call me,” Gerard grunts, punctuating every word with another sharp thrust. “When you need to get fucked.”

And Sergio can only nod, too overwhelmed to speak, too on edge to offer any resistance as he’s being jostled on the sheets, his entire body at Gerard’s mercy, helpless under the perfect torture of Gerard’s dick, vision already going fuzzy at the edges and he begins to lose all sense of time as Gerard keeps pounding into him, minutes blurring into hours and speeding into seconds, every inch of his body aching with the most beautiful pain he’s ever felt, his orgasm approaching with an unstoppable force that has his muscles straining and tears prickle at the corners of his eyes.

“I’m so close,” he sobs and it feels like he’s going up in flames.

"You gonna come without being touched?" 

Sergio nods, desperately panting for air as Gerard's thrusts grow ever more relentless. His dick feels so full, so heavy between his legs and he's already tethering at the brink. "Pull my hair," he begs, fingers clawing at the sheets, his wrists aching from keeping himself upright.

"God," Gerard's rough chuckle sounds awe-struck. "You really don’t like gentle, do you?”

Sergio twists around, looking up at Gerard from his vulnerable position, almost tipping over the edge just from the look in Gerard’s blue eyes. "Gentle is overrated,” he smirks.

“As you wish,” Gerard threads his fingers in Sergio’s long strands and yanks his head back, arching and arching his back until pain and pleasure fade into one and Sergio comes with a desperate broken cry, spurting all over the sheets while Gerard keeps fucking into him.

“Geri,” Sergio moans weakly, trembling from the force of his orgasm and he feels wrung out and overstimulated, fucked raw from Gerard’s unrelenting thrusts, but he knows if Gerard just keeps fucking him like this he’ll get hard again. But Gerard is already tensing behind him, his nails digging welts into Sergio’s hips as he pushes in as deep as he could possibly go, wrenching a shaky sob out of Sergio as he empties into the condom.

"What now?" Gerard asks when they've finally managed to catch their breaths, lying on their backs and staring up at the ceiling. "Should i go?"

Sergio shrugs. "Only if you want to. Jesús is staying at Iker's for the night," he uses the sheets to wipe some cum off his thigh. "So you might as well stay and keep me company."

Gerard nods. "Are you tired?"

"Not really," Sergio shifts in the sheets, his ass is itchy and covered in lube, but mostly he's just annoyed for not being able to feel the stretch of Gerard inside him anymore. He wonders if he should ask him to lose the condom next time, just so he can feel his cum leak out of his ass afterwards.

"Wanna play a round of Fifa," Gerard suddenly asks and Sergio follows his gaze to the console set up next to the TV.

"Only if you keep your pants off,” he grins lazily.

Gerard laughs. "Deal."

**Author's Note:**

> I live for Kudos and Comments! Don't be shy, i usually don't bite :)


End file.
